In general, sleeping in a supine position is beneficial for spinal alignment purposes while sleeping on one's side facilitates draining of fluid from the head, including chemical waste. However, conventional pillows typically do not provide sufficient neck support in the supine position or head support when lying on one's side. Therapeutic pillow devices are both known and numerous in the art. Certain devices are highly technical/mechanical and may even require calibration, and thus lose some of the comfort and ease of flexibility of traditional pillows. Some pillows may not provide adequate support or are not configured to sufficiently accommodate different sleeping positions (e.g., both the supine and side positions), and therefore do not produce the array of available therapeutic benefits. Other devices permit sideways rotation of the head when a user is lying supine, which may cause problems regarding neck soreness and/or stiffness. Further still, many devices are lacking in overall stability/integrity and are therefore subject to excessive shifting under pressure. Some devices aimed at providing adequate comfort and support produce other problems, such as heat retention and sweating with memory foams, or increased noise levels with beads, seeds, and shells. Of course, what is comfortable and has a sufficient level of support may vary from user to user depending on personal preferences. Likewise, even minor changes in design can have substantial effects on the overall “feel” of the pillow device.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.